


Caught

by Raisintorte



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-30
Updated: 2005-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisintorte/pseuds/Raisintorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never thought of herself as a prude, but it might be time to reconsider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through Hand of God. Summary line (which is in the story) borrowed from an awesome episode of The Shield.
> 
> Disclaimer - this was my very first fic written 6 years ago. :-)

She didn't really know where she was going, which was strange because she knew Galactica like the back of her hand. However, her vision had blurred and the ship walls had starting spinning about two glasses of Ambrosia ago.

Slam! She bumped into a hatch door. The strong need to pass into oblivion washed over her. Today had been a good day, what with Captain Apollo destroying the Cylon base and all. Celebrating was wonderful but reality was staring to return. Ambrosia may muddle reality, but it always came back. Sleep was what she needed. She wasn't so drunk that she was going to pass out in the hallway, but she was close so needed to find a place to lay down, quickly. She figured the hatch she was in front of was as good as any.

Yes! Beds! It didn't look like her rack but well at this point she was too tired to care. She flopped into the first rack, pulled the curtain, and passed out.

She didn't know how long she slept but she was awakened by loud voices in the room. She was more sober than she was before - but not much.

"Apollo, you bastard, you cannot tease a girl like that and then just walk away." Frack. That sounded like Starbuck, a drunk, angry Starbuck. Please gods do not let this be her rack.

"Tease!? I'm the tease? Miss 'wanna give me a bath?'" Lord, Apollo was there too. He sounded no more sober or happy than Starbuck. Cally thanked the gods she had the good sense to pull the curtain closed before she passed out. She figured if she stayed as still as possible they might just leave without noticing her.

"Who says I was teasing?" Crap. That was the voice Starbuck used right before she hit someone. Cally did not like the direction this conversation was headed. Given the high level of tension between Starbuck and Apollo, any altercation between them would most likely not end in a way she wanted to witness. Those two had been on a collision course for days and, while fighting it out might do them some good, she didn't want to be within listening range when they crashed.

Crash. That sounded like someone or something banging against a locker. She needed an escape plan and fast.

"Damn it, Kara, hold still! I am NOT letting you hit me again." Oh lords, that sounded like the table.

"Frack you, Lee." Cally didn't hear anything for a few seconds. Then she realized that Apollo was taking Starbuck's request literally.

She wished she was more sober so she could think of a way out of this situation. It's not like she could exactly come out of the rack and say, "Hey don't mind me, continue your fracking, I'm just going to sneak out the hatch here." That's probably what Starbuck would do in this situation. But Cally didn't need to remind herself that she wasn't Starbuck. Starbuck was the one fracking Apollo while Cally hid in someone's rack.

She should not have had those last two glasses of Ambrosia. If she hadn't she would be in her own rack right now, not in gods know whose rack listening to Apollo and Starbuck frack. She just had felt so good while they were celebrating. After Apollo had landed and she came over and he hugged her she felt like she was on top of the world. Now she wished she could sink into the world.

"Frack! Lee, you drew blood." Cally was really glad she couldn't see what was going on. She never thought of herself as a prude, but it might be time to reconsider. She was pretty sure she had never done anything that made the kind of sounds Starbuck and Apollo were making. Come to think of it, she couldn't really think of anything that would make the sounds they were making. She didn't think her skin could turn any redder. She was probably brighter than the Caprican sun.

"Kara." The way Apollo said Starbuck's name made Cally's heart melt. She didn't know if Starbuck knew Apollo was in love with her, Cally didn't even know if Apollo realized he was in love, but it was clear the feeling was there. She would also hazard a guess that the feeling was mutual. There had been a few occasions where Cally noticed Apollo and Starbuck sneaking looks at each other when they thought no one was looking. She couldn't say she had ever been in love but her parents had been, deeply, and Starbuck and Apollo looked at each other the same way her parents had.

"Lee, we should . . . " and then Starbuck stopped talking. If there was a hole somewhere on Galactica Cally wanted to fall through it then and there.

After a few minutes of silence, she heard what sounded like clothing being removed or put back on, she wasn't really sure which. Then she heard footsteps. This was good progress. All she needed now was to hear the sound of the hatch opening and closing and she would be home free.

And then she hiccupped.

"What the frack!" The curtain on the rack she hiding was thrown open and she saw a very startled Apollo and Starbuck staring at her.

"Captain? Lieutenant? What's going on?" She tried her best to look like she'd just woken up but the rumpled and satisfied look they both had--combined with the bite mark on Starbuck's neck--was too much. She couldn't stop the blush from creeping up her face.

Starbuck and Apollo looked at her and then they looked at each other and burst out laughing. Apollo looked a little chagrined but Starbuck looked downright amused.

"Cally, why didn't you let us know you were there? There's always room for one more." And with that comment Apollo dragged a laughing Starbuck from the room leaving Cally to wonder if Starbuck was serious or not.


End file.
